Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to an interactive device for animals, and in particular, to an interactive device for animals used for throwing an object.
Description of the Related Art
Lots of people keep pets at home, but it is difficult to monitor the pet's behavior and the pet's physical condition when the pet owner leaves the pet home alone. Thus, some pet owners dispose a photography apparatus at home to observe the pet's behavior.
However, there can be no interaction with the pet when using a conventional photography apparatus, making it hard to attract the pet to approach the photography apparatus. Furthermore, the pet's physical condition may deteriorate from lack of exercise. Therefore, how to interact with the pet when the pet owner cannot stay with the pet has become an important issue.